


Dear Norah

by KallistoIndrani (Readingfanfics)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/KallistoIndrani





	

I’m going to miss him. Not that I want him here, with me. Lord knows I’ve been wanting that for far too long.

 

I’ll miss the memory of him. The possibilities. The made up world I dreamed about when I was sad.

 

Or scared.

 

Or just weird.

 

I’ve wasted a lot of time Norah. You should have told me. But maybe you did and I just wouldn’t listen? I do that sometimes, don’t I?

 

Now here I am. 27 and terrified.

 

I’m so good at hiding myself people don’t seem to know I really mean it when I say I want to see them. God, isn’t that the saddest thing.

 

 

 

You know, the urge to run and hide is so strong Norah. Like how the universe works, with push and pull. I’m pushing myself now.

 

It’s scary Norah. I hope he’s well. I hope he’s happy. I hope I see him again. I hope I never have to see him again.

 

Staying in love with a ghost is hard work, did you know?

 

But, ghosts are cold and invisible and I can’t stay. Will he forgive me? I hope he’s not mad. Cutting a lifeline in two like that….

 

 

Please, catch me.

Always yours.


End file.
